Words
by BearGra
Summary: A new guard at the Palace discovers Wyatt is a man of few words. Implied C/DG. Rating now for NECESSITY.
1. Chapter 1

Here's something a little different, I'm trying something new...I hope you enjoy...please leave me a review!

* * *

><p>Ian had not signed up for <em>this<em>.

When he had come to the Palace looking for a position they had taken one look at his large frame and imposing face and immediately pointed him in the direction of Wyatt Cain, personal bodyguard of Princess DG and informal head of the Royal Security Force. He had liked Cain instantly upon meeting him.

Of course he had heard of the man before ever setting eyes on him - everyone across the O.Z. could recount the tales of the Heroes of the Eclipse and their great deeds that had saved them from the sorceress' age of darkness. Ian had chalked a lot of those tales up to exaggeration, but upon meeting the man, he knew the stories were truth and felt a slight sliver of shame course down his spine at having doubted their validity.

He had interviewed with Cain for about an hour, one of the most grueling periods of his life. Then he had been given a handshake and was told to return to the palace and report to Cain the next morning.

That was four months ago.

The past four months had been tough, but Ian had known it would be. He had been assigned to become one of the Princess DG's personal bodyguards, and Ozma knew that if you were to be protecting her, you had to be the best. Cain personally oversaw the training for all the guards, but Princess DG's regiment was given extra attention (much to the dismay of the regiment itself).

Many of the other groups wondered why they even put up with it because everyone knew that hardly any of the men assigned to Princess DG would ever get the chance to actually guard her. Wyatt Cain himself took care of that duty. Ian knew why, in fact he had mentioned it to Cain himself during his interview and if he wasn't mistaken that's what had gotten him the job so quickly. A few of his comrades had explained their week long interviews they had had to endure and Ian was immensely grateful he had been given a reprieve from that at least.

The fact was that Princess DG was not just that, eventually she would become Crown Princess DG, future Queen of the O.Z., and _THAT_ protection detail required the best that the realm could offer.

That's not to say that Princess Azkadellia's regiment had any easier of a time of it, as Jeb Cain was infamous for his demands and punishments for recruits stepping a toe out of line.

Ian had quickly climbed the ranks to become the best of his regiment and had passed his final tests with flying colors well ahead of his fellow recruits. Today was his first day of active guard duty.

Ozma he wished he was back with them in the barracks….

He had come to not only highly respect Wyatt Cain, but had felt a camaraderie with him not uncommon among those who take up arms to protect others. Ian would go so far as to say they had become friends in the past few months. A fact that elevated his discomfort rather than alleviated it any.

Among the regiments, the palace, and the O.Z. in general, Wyatt Cain was known as a man of few words. He only said what was absolutely necessary, without unnecessary description or explanation. He also had the uncanny ability to issue orders without raising his voice in the slightest. In fact Ian had never heard the man yell in the four months he had been at the palace, and Ozma knew his displeasure with the recruits was expressed in a very different way.. The man could convey whole sentences with a look or a gesture. The entire regiment had become fluent in "Wyatt Cain" within a matter of weeks, and if they hadn't their legs would have surely fallen off from running laps around the palace. No, Wyatt Cain didn't have to say one word to get his point across, and Ian knew that most of the other regiments didn't have a clue as to what his voice even sounded like.

Ian just wanted to block that damn voice out now. As his first protection detail he had been given a door to watch. Not just any door mind, but the door to Princess DG's office, where she conducted her stately business and performed various tasks designated to her by the Queen, such as responding to correspondence or reviewing official documents from neighboring kingdoms. Princess DG's grooming for the Throne had begun and subsequently had been given a chamber in which to do it. Since the Princess was behind this door, he had to stay and watch it until she emerged, escort her to her chambers and relinquish his watch to the guard stationed there, then he could go find some dinner and then his bed.

For the better part of the day Ian had observed servants hustle and bustle in and out of the room, as well as various diplomats beg a moment here and there until the day had faded into night. The Princess had yet to emerge from the chamber. Ian had been contemplating poking his head into the room to see if she had perhaps fallen asleep when Wyatt Cain himself appeared in the hallway. It was apparent he had been searching for the Princess when his gaze fell upon Ian, still standing guard at the door, his shoulders relaxed just slightly and some tension vanished from his face. Without acknowledging Ian's presence he quickly opened the door, entered, then shut it right behind him.

He was the first person that day not to have knocked. It should have been a warning….but he'd had no idea.

Ian had heard a few odd noises from behind the door but had not thought anything of it until a repetitive "thump" began to slowly increase in speed and volume. He had thought his face would burst into flames when he heard the first low moan emitted by the Princess….and then Wyatt began talking…..

Wyatt Cain, the man who spoke volumes with his eyes and hardly any with his tongue to the population of the O.Z., was a definite "talker" when it came to Princess DG.

Sweet Ozma, the man had a talent for vivid description….and judging from the sounds the Princess was making, he had a very rapt and appreciative audience.

Ian thought he was going to die of embarrassment until a strangled "WYATT!" reached his ears followed by three more loud "thumps" then total silence once again descended upon the hallway. Ian was completely scandalized, embarrassed, completely flabbergasted, and oddly enough, felt a little pride for his commander.

Before he could completely recover the door swung open and the flushed faces of Princess DG and Wyatt Cain appeared before him.

Cain's facial expression clearly said: "_What the hell are you doing here?_"

Confused, Ian could only stammer that he had been given DG's guard duty for the day.

Cain snorted, made a gesture with his hand that screamed "_**I'm**__ here you idiot, you're not needed_"

"Oh….ur….well….that wasn't re-really explained Sir, and I…I…hadn't re-realized th-that my shift w-was over if y-you were t-to uhh…." In the back of Ian's mind he was musing how quickly he had been brought to stuttering in under 20 seconds.

Wyatt Cain glared at him and he immediately shut up. He didn't dare glance at the Princess as he was pretty sure Cain would have a precious private body part or two removed from his person if he did. He tried not to flinch under that look, really he had, but the fight was useless.

Princess DG stepped forward into Ian's field vision, laid a hand on Cain's arm and whispered something into his ear. She then turned towards Ian, gave him a small smile, big blue eyes dancing with laughter and her face still fiercely flushed, then proceeded down the hallway. She stopped at the end, obviously awaiting Cain in order to proceed to her chambers.

Cain gave one last look that Ian interpreted as a threat to one specifically precious body part then followed after the Princess and the two of them disappeared around the corner.

Ian sagged against the wall and sent a quiet blessing to the Princess who so obviously had just saved his hide from Cain's wrath.

Then it hit him that Cain hadn't actually said a single word, then flushed when he remembered all the things he **had** heard the man say only minutes before.

Yes…Wyatt Cain definitely had a way with words, thank Ozma it was only DG who had to listen. He'd let the other recruits figure it out for themselves. If word got around that he had told anyone about this incident, the promise on Cain's face would certainly become a reality….and Ian was rather attached to his precious private body parts.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's my first EVER attempt at smut...I'm **really** nervous about this...please let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>She'd read the latest version of the new trade treaty with the Vinkus so many times she could repeat it word for word. She could <em>kill<em> Walt Disney for falsely depicting the life of a Princess, that is if he didn't exist in a different dimension than the world she currently resided….and he wasn't already deceased…oh well, a girl could dream.

The words were beginning to blur and a headache was forming behind her eyes. Today had been a rough day. She had settled three disputes between annoyingly whiney diplomats, written reply letters to three of the four neighboring kingdoms (the cramp in her hand was testimony that they had been anything but brief replies) and through it all she had had to fight her own hesitations and self doubt. It had all been both frustrating and terrifying.

Sighing, she put the treaty on top of her desk, a huge cherry colored monstrosity that took up the center of the room and leaned back in her plush chair. She absolutely adored her chair. She had requested something with a little cushion (because she knew her backside would be in it for several hours every day for the foreseeable future). She hadn't expected her mother to deliver such a massive leather wrapped high-back chair that felt as though it was stuffed with clouds. It was a definite joy to lean back, sink in, and relax when the days became stressful.

The suns had set long ago and the stars were twinkling happily in the night sky. They beckoned DG to the window. She was still standing there when the door to her office suddenly opened and closed, causing a grin spread across her face, she knew who it was without turning around. He never knocked, knowing he was always welcome.

He didn't approach her, as was his customary habit during the few times they found themselves alone together, which struck her as extremely odd. Startled, she swung around and the grin fell off her face.

He'd been in the suit again.

During the months that had passed after the eclipse DG had seen his eyes take on a faraway look, his jaw clench, shoulders stiff and straight, arms clamped to his sides….the exact position he had stood in for annuals watching his family be beaten and dragged away.

During those episodes there was nothing she could say to bring him out of his memories, and personally she felt it was better for him to deal with them, analyze each memory in detail, no matter how horrifying. She remembered vaguely from one of her psychiatry books in college that it was much healthier for people to deal with traumatic events then suppress them. That didn't mean that a piece of her heart didn't die every time she saw that look. He always sought her out after though, needing the reassurance that she was safe and whole.

Leaving the window she walked to stand in front of her desk, a few feet from where he stood.

"Wyatt?"

It was like a spring had snapped.

His gaze locked onto her and she felt a shiver run down her spine and her heart rate start to increase. She knew **that** look.

His voice was rough when he confessed "Darlin'…I need you."

That simple statement sent a rush of heat through her, settling low in her belly. In the simplest way she knew how, she told him he could have her, all of her. Bracing her hands on the desk behind her she slid back until she was firmly seated on top. Now situated, she leaned forward, grasped the skirt of her dress and slowly slid it up until the hem rested on top of her knees. Slowly spreading her legs, her hands moved to her bodice and began undoing the small delicate buttons that held the material together.

He watched the progression of her hands like a hawk, devouring every inch of flesh she slowly revealed to him. He swallowed hard then stalked towards her to stand between her spread thighs.

He grasped her wrists and moved her hands so that they rested on either side of her hips. Staring into her eyes he clasped her backside and slid her forward until his pelvis was sweetly snuggled against the juncture of her thighs. The friction spurred a low moan out of DG's throat, signaling to Cain that she needed him as badly as he did her.

"Darlin' I've been close to dying thinking about this all day…I don't think I can go slow sweetheart…"

She knew he was posing a question…asking her if it was ok, if she wanted it hard and rough, rather than sweet and slow. She would have screamed her answer but Cain's sudden attack on her neck with his lips forced all the air from her lungs so she could only whisper "Take me Wyatt."

His hands went to his belt, undoing the buckle not bothering to remove it, opened his pants (those glorious, glorious pants), and hastily undid the buttons. Those hands then settled onto the insides of her bare knees. He slid his hands up her thighs taking her skirt with them until he reached her hips and growled when he found she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Grasping her hips he aligned himself with her tight opening and buried himself inside her in one quick thrust.

"AH!" was the only sound DG was capable of making as she fell back on the desk, her legs wrapped tight around Cain's hips, feet crossed tight over his ass, clasping him to her.

"Ozma Deeg…all I've been able to think about today was how tight you are…about those little whimpers you make when I first get inside you." As he spoke he dragged himself out of her only to plunge back in again causing those whimpers to escape her throat.

"Pull down your gown Deeg…I need to see those beautiful breasts…see those tight little buds screaming for my mouth." She could only do as instructed and bared herself to his gaze, pushing the sides of her gown to the side as his thrusts continued in a frustrating slow but steady rhythm. He buried each delicious inch inside her with every thrust of her hips.

As she was lying on the desk her hands were free to palm her breasts as he watched. "Yes sweetheart, touch yourself. Ozma, you're beautiful…" She saw the light change in his eyes and knew he was no longer satisfied with the show…and surely enough, he bent forward to take a nipple into his mouth. His tongue was swirling and lapping around the hard center, nipping and soothing. DG couldn't hold back her moans, only clasp his head closer to her to keep him where he was.

Lifting his head he kissed her hard then straightened up again.

"The first time I saw this desk I've wanted this. I wanted to bend you over, lift up that green dress you had on and sink into you, feel you hot and wet squeezing me dry. Do you know what you do to me Deeg?"

His eyes left hers to stare where they were joined. "I can see myself disappearing inside you, I can see how much you want me glistening in the light. You really are beautiful all over darlin' "

His thrusts began to speed up. He brought one of his hands down to where they were joined and quickly began rubbing her bundle of nerves, causing new waves of pleasure rushing through her and her thighs to shake uncontrollably. Her head was thrown back and she had been reduced to panting, not able to take a full breath, he was driving her to the edge.

"I'm going to taste you later tonight Deeg. I'm going to devour you like a papay fruit, lick up all of those sweet juices." That image had DG arching up off the desk, the change in angle made him groan and he was helpless to keep his hips at a slow pace. Mindlessly he started to pound into her.

"Every time is like the first Deeg…you're so hot and tight. I know you're close darlin' I can feel you squeezing me, begging for my cum. I'm close too darlin', the sight of those breasts bouncing because of how hard I can give it to you." Before she knew he had moved, his elbows were under her knees spreading her impossibly wide as he relentlessly pounded into her, leaving them both mindless but to reaching their peak, Wyatt's thrusts lost any sense of rhythm, just mindlessly ramming himself into her over and over again.

DG's entire body spasmed, her spine arched off the desk, as she screamed "WYATT!" and lost herself in the delicious explosion.

Once, twice, three more hard thrusts that had DG curling her toes and soaring even higher, and Wyatt's body jerked then leaned forward, his head resting on DG's breasts.

They slowly came back to themselves and with the utmost care, Wyatt raised himself then lifted DG until she sat up straight on the desk. Slowly he bent and kissed her. His kiss was full of love and sweetness and when he pulled away she could see both in his eyes, she knew he saw the same in hers.

They helped each other put themselves to rights…he buttoning her dress, and she straightening his shirt and tucking it into his now buckled belt.

Once presentable again, and without a word spoken between them, they both headed out the door.

Only to be met by the must flustered looking guard she had ever seen in her life.

She had seen the man standing out there earlier, on her few (but absolutely necessary) trips to the ladies room down the hall, but he hadn't looked so….**red** then.

The guard started to stammer something about being on duty and not understanding…

Completely confused she glanced up at Wyatt to see he was doing his "stare-down" tactic and completely terrorizing her new guard.

She had no idea what the man had done, but he had been rather nice to her today and she wanted to keep him around. So, she did the only thing she could think of to diffuse the situation.

Stepping up to Wyatt she whispered in his ear, "I think I have some papay fruit in my chamber."

With a hopefully encouraging smile to her guard, she sashayed down the hall and waited for Wyatt to join her. After a moment or two, he was by her side. He took hold of her arm and practically dragged her to her chamber.

Before the door firmly shut DG saw the guard make a hasty retreat….which thoroughly confused her. She'd have to ask Wyatt about it tomorrow, but for now…Wyatt was staring at her like a starving man...and she was desert. Yup, Walt Disney had it wrong all along...let Cinderella and Snow White keep their Princes...she much preferred her Tin Man.

* * *

><p>A huge thank you to all of you who have left me reviews...without you, I probably would never have continued this. Is it what you hoped for? Too much? Not enough? I'm trying to get my footing for writing fanfiction and all the lovely reviewers out there are what keep me going! I love to hear what you have to say. Thanks again!<p> 


End file.
